


50 first date(attempt)s

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- College, M/M, Sam is really bad at asking Gabe out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was getting sick of this now. He'd tried to ask Gabriel out God knows how many times now.<br/>Okay, so maybe he hadn't said it quite so clearly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 first date(attempt)s

Sam was getting sick of this now. He'd tried to ask Gabriel out God knows how many times now.  
Okay, so maybe he hadn't said it quite so clearly.  
At the start, Sam's interest had come across in basic questions.   
"Hey, man. You come here a lot, right? What can I call you?"  
"Where do you work?"  
Just... Getting to know him.  
Then...  
"I can't wait to finish shift. Only a couple of hours to go though, huh? I knock off at 4."  
"Friends bailed on me. I was looking forwards to going out tonight, y'know?"  
"Finally finished that damn essay I told you about. It will be nice to have some free time- I haven't got anything due for the first time in ever."  
"You said your dorm is nearby, right? I swear my flat must be pretty close to you. Should meet up some time!.. Y'know. You could introduce me to some of your friends. Or something."  
Okay, okay! So he'd bailed. So what? He didn't want to get rejected.

"Sam, you ought to be straight with my brother. He isn't the most perceptive at times."  
"Cas, it doesn't work like that," Sam groaned. "Besides- why don't you just be straight with Dean? We all know that you two are ready to be way more than friends," Sam grinned at Cas' uncomfortable look.  
"Talk to my brother," Cas deflected.  
"Your honour, the defendant is neglecting to answer the question," Sam said, mock-serious for a second. "Do you like my brother?"  
"Shut up, pre-law," Cas retorted, relaxing as Dean stepped out of the bathroom, steam pouring into the hall from his shower, filling the narrow hallway. Sam watched Cas' face with a smirk as he struggled to keep his eyes from Dean's abs.  
"His face is a little higher than that," Sam teased as soon as Dean was in his room. He laughed aloud at Cas' blush.   
"Talk to my brother, Sam," Cas replied. "And maybe he'll let you forget where his face is," he added, leaving Sam laughing in shock, sometimes forgetting that, occasionally, Cas had it in him to pass comments such as that.  
"You surprise me, Theology-R.S," Sam paused thoughtfully. "Okay- I'll ask him out."

"Gabe," Sam smiled as he stepped up to the counter, the smell of sugar filling his lungs.   
"Hey, Sammich!" He grinned brightly. "Welcome to my lair. Well, technically it's my boss' lair, but I'm claiming it. So, what can I do for your tall ass?"  
"Uh, actually I came here to ask you something," Sam smiled, comforted by Gabriel's enthusiasm. "Well, Cas-"  
"My brother, Cas?"  
"Yeah, I know him through MY brother, Dean."  
"Wait- THE Dean?' Gabriel grinned. "'He's incredible', Dean. 'I've never felt inclined to be with a person the way I want to with Dean' Dean?"   
"That'd be the one."  
"Oh, God," Gabriel muttered.  
"What?"  
"Okay... So I like you, Sam. I know you're probably straight, but I think you're hot and you're funny. And I might or might not have told Cas things I don't want him knowing, knowing you," Gabriel confessed, laughing awkwardly.  
"Gabriel, I came here because Cas told me to stop getting scared halfway through and just ask you out already."  
"Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes," Gabriel repeated. "Hell yes will I go out with you. No way would I pass up an opportunity like that. I still wish I hadn't said what I have to Cas, though," he reiterated, his smile mischievous.  
"Well, maybe your brother can stop being an intermediary for our pining and your sex fantasies."  
"Maybe, Sasquatch," Gabriel replied, raising his eyebrows. There was a glint in his eye that Sam couldn't place- excitement? Or was that really just pure filth? "It sounds like a good plan," he practically purred, and nope, it definitely wasn't just Sam crushing that made Gabriel's eyes look that way.


End file.
